1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device and a program.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus which performs recording by discharging a liquid from nozzles to cause droplets (dots) to land on a medium is known. When printing is performed using such a printing apparatus, there are cases in which density irregularity (for example, white stripes and black stripes) occurs in a printed image, and the quality of the printed image thereby deteriorates.
When such density irregularity occurs, density correction values are acquired for each dot array (raster line), print density for each dot array is corrected based on the acquired density correction values, and the problem of image deterioration caused by the density irregularity can thereby be resolved (BRS correction). In addition, as a method for acquiring such density correction values, there is a method in which a test pattern formed on a medium (a test sheet, or the like) is read using a scanner so as to acquire image data of the test pattern, and density correction values for each dot array are acquired based on the density of pixel arrays corresponding to each of the dot arrays in the acquired image data of the test pattern (for example, JP-A-2005-205691).
In an ink jet printer as a printing apparatus, for example, in order to increase a region in which printing can be performed at one time, a plurality of nozzle arrays are disposed in an arrangement of a nozzle array direction so that the end portions of the nozzle arrays overlap each other. In such an ink jet printer, there are cases in which ink discharge positions of adjacent nozzles are shifted in the overlapping portions of the nozzle arrays due to an alignment error during mounting of nozzles or a difference of ink discharge characteristics of respective nozzles. In such cases, since dot arrays are formed with a shift, the quality of a printed image easily deteriorates. Thus, there is a method for printing while suppressing shifting of formation positions of dot arrays by appropriately moving (shifting) print data allocated to adjacent two nozzles in the nozzle array direction with respect to the position of a predetermined dot array.
However, in the overlapping portions of the nozzle arrays, if the position of a nozzle corresponding to a certain dot array (rater line) is shifted, a density correction value acquired for the position of the dot array is also shifted in the same manner. For this reason, a density correction value suitable for adjacent two nozzles is not applied, and thereby density irregularity is difficult to be sufficiently suppressed.